1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to razor strops and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for extending the usable life of a safety razor. This invention is basically a mini-strop made from cow leather with its main purpose to give a dull, rough safety razor (any safety razor—disposable, and the ones that you just change out the razorhead) a smooth sharp edge again thereby extending the safety razor's life.
The rougher sueded leather side of the strop, hones/sharpens the safety blades edges, while the smoother leather side of the strop smooths out and shapes the safety blade edges, giving them a keen smooth edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other razor honing devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 271,997 issued to Tower & Lamont on Feb. 6, 1883.
Another patent was issued to Doss on Sep. 22, 1903 as U.S. Pat. No. 739,534. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 949,585 was issued to Levalley on Feb. 15, 1910 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 29, 1910 to Hunold as U.S. Pat. No. 977,311.
Another patent was issued to Abranathy on Jul. 5, 1932 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,384. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,874 was issued to Carter on Apr. 26, 1955. Another was issued to Rogers on May 16, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,970 and still yet another was published on Mar. 11, 2004 to Katz as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0045407.
Another patent was issued to Clark on Feb. 2, 1928 as U.K. Patent No. GB179,887. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB244,323 was issued to Garnett on Dec. 17, 1925. Another U.K. Patent No. GB492,772 was issued on Sep. 27, 1938 to Geary. Another was issued to Hitchin on Apr. 18, 1939 as U.K. Patent No. GB504,037 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 4, 1945 to Laird as U.K. Patent No. GB571,682.
The combination, in a razor-strop, of the opposing bowed strips b b and coverings c c for the strips, with the tapering block C and handle A, the latter being provided with the tapering part d, corresponding to the block C, said block C and part d placed between the strips b b, at the respective ends thereof, and secured to the latter by suitable means, all substantially as and for the purpose set forth.
As a new article of manufacture a razorstrop composed of a strip of flexible material and having opposite active faces, the body of the strop being provided with a series of closely-arranged unobstructed perforations extending entirely through the same transversely.
A razor strop consisting of a strip of suitable material provided with projections on one side and indentations on its opposite side, substantially as set forth.
In a razor strop, the combination with a pivoted member and means for supporting the same, of clamping plates for holding strops arranged in series in different horizontal planes, and pivotal means for connecting, the plates with the pivoted member.
A razor strop comprising a strip of leather affording an extended stropping surface, said surface having inserted therein a plurality of plugs of leather the exposed surfaces of which extend across the grain of the leather and are substantially flush with the surface of the holding strip.
A sharpening device for safety razor blades comprising an oblong rectangular plate having tubular members at opposite longitudinal edges thereof, said plate being attached to said members in diametrical position relative thereto to be supported on a surface by said members in elevated position with either side of the plate uppermost, said tubular members providing cornerless hand grips, a hone on one side of the plate, and a strop on the other side of the plate, said hone having reduced end ledges thereon extending therefrom and said plate having end pairs of extension lips thereon bent to one side thereof over said ledges to secure the hone to said plate, said plate having end lips thereon bent over to the other side thereof between the lips of the pairs and pressed into the strop to secure the strop to the plate.
A stropping device of a blade for safety razors, capable of allowing an existing razor blade to be repeatedly used, is disclosed. The stropping device consists of a main body and an adhesive sheet attached on the back surface of the main body. A guide groove part is longitudinally formed on a front portion of the main body, while a protrusion is integrally and horizontally formed on a top portion of the main body. Also, side walls are formed at both side ends of the main body in such a manner that their outer surfaces are smoothly curved. A stropping plate member, produced from a leather material such as a natural or synthetic leather or suede, is attached on the bottom surface of the guide groove part by an adhesive means. In addition, a recess is formed on a rear portion of the protrusion in such a manner that a nail, driven in a wall in a house, is inserted into the recess.
An appliance for sharpening razor blades of the type held in a blade cartridge comprises a leather strop bonded onto a magnetic substrate that is in turn bonded onto a support. The width of the strop does not exceed the width of the blades in typical cartridges, so that the blades may rest on the strop when the cartridge is stroked over the strop to hone the blade edges. The surface of the strop is proud of the support surface adjacent the strop, to ensure that edges of the cartridge that are typically proud of the blades do not prevent contact of the blades with the strop. The ends of the strop are secured in undercut formations in the holder.
A razor strop of the type set forth in which the pneumatic tube or the like is interposed longitudinally between a leather and a canvas strap, the ends of which are clamped one above and one below a rigid member through which the neck of the pneumatic tube passes.
A member C of metal, cane, cork, etc. with corrugations on one or both faces is placed between the leather and the canvas sides A of a strop to increase the sharpening action. A thin padding may be placed between the member C and the covering A.
A strop for razors comprises a strip of leather or other flexible material 1 secured at 4 to the thicker end of a wedgeshaped block 2 of wood, vulcanite, or other material, the other end of the strip being spaced away from the thinner end of the block and attached to the bridge portion 10 of a wire spring member 5, the ends 8 of which are driven into the block. Instead of wire spring, coil springs or elastic rubber strands may be employed to tension the strip, and in place of the wedge-shaped block, a block with parallel faces may be used, the strip 1 being inclined to the flat faces of the block; the undersurface of the block may be roughened or provided with rubber, leather projections. A recess 18 may be provided in the block for storage of a holder for safety razor blades constructed according to Specification 484,009. The strop may be attached yieldingly at both ends to the block.
A razor strop comprises a leather &c. strap A folded at X over a bar E, to form two stropping members, the front member B also having its lower end turned back at R and stitched to the two members to form a loop to receive a handle T of undulating form to accommodate the fingers of the user. The front member B is formed with a series of perforations or depressions D and the rear member is left plain. The bar E is mounted in a member F formed of stampings G, which also provide a housing J for a coil spring K engaged at its inner end by a plate L carried by a pin N to which is attached a hook O; in use the strop is pulled so as to tension the spring.
A strop comprises a block on opposite sides of which are strips of leather impregnated with fine and coarse abrasive respectively, the strips being furrowed by a sharp-toothed comb and the abrasive, which may consist of laminated alumina, carborundum powder, or the material sold under the Registered Trade Mark “Aloxite” mixed with an adhesive and an animal or fish oil, forced in.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.